


Only You Build Me, Only You Break Me

by wingsofbadass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Bisexual Male Character, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofbadass/pseuds/wingsofbadass
Summary: Smut prompts set in various AUs because I have zero self control. And neither do Shiro and Allura, tbh.





	1. Fingering

**Author's Note:**

> So the prompts are taken from [this post](http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173), although I will neither manage to update this daily nor stick to the suggested order. Tags/warnings will be at the top of each chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Preppy Allura has a surprise for bad boy Shiro. Established relationship, motorcycle rides, Shiro being very weak.

Shiro was suffering.

He had no idea how much time had passed since Allura had spoken, but her words kept echoing in his mind, kept churning hotly in his stomach. Focusing on the roads was proving to be a challenge, with all the blood rushing to his groin, but getting into a fatal accident due to a boner was not the way he wanted to go. So he tightened his grip on the bike’s handles and made sure to get them home _safely_.

Allura was draped against his back, her thighs bracketing his own and her arms wound around his waist. Every time he took a corner, leaned the bike into the curve, she’d press closer still – and god, it was almost as shocking a thrill as speeding. The softness of her breasts, the way her muscles froze up and she clung to him like he was the only thing grounding her, keeping her from losing herself. The associations were all too familiar. He couldn’t keep the knowledge from his mind that he was cradled between her thighs, so close to her core, if only he were to turn around…

The skirt she was wearing was the tight, stretchy kind, and while it rode up her legs – her beautiful, beautiful legs – it did not fly up with the airflow. It was a relief and an unbearable tease at the same time. One of her hands slid up to his chest and he wondered if she was trying to feel the thunder of his heartbeat. If so, there was no hiding how fucking excited he was, how her words were affecting him. He imagined her smiling at it, proud of getting to him like this.

They were only a couple of blocks from his place now.

He couldn’t _wait_.

Shiro wondered if she was as excited as he was, if she was wet already. The thought made him want to groan. All he wanted was to get his hands under that skirt – but they were trapped on the handles of his bike and there was nothing he could do. He turned another corner, maybe a little faster than necessary, but his self-control was shot. Predictably, Allura made a noise and tensed, squirmed against him. Oh, how he wanted to make her squirm. He could think of nothing else but pulling up that skirt and sinking his fingers into her, wet and hot and squeezing. He wanted to touch her until she was as ruined as he was, until she was a complete mess, and nothing was left of the elegant, pastel-clad lady she presented to the world.

Picking her up at her parent’s enormous house had been the usual deal. She heard the engine of Shiro’s bike and came running out to meet him before he even had a chance to turn it off.  He worried about kissing Allura in blatant sight of her disapproving parents and judgmental neighbors sometimes, but she seemed to enjoy it. So as always, he indulged her for a long, deep kiss that took his breath away – not that he needed a lot of convincing. She’d even had him chasing after her lips this time as she pulled away and, after a small laugh, she’d slipped her tongue back into his mouth and made him hum happily.

Only when she’d put on her helmet and clambered up on top of him, had she changed their routine. As awkward as it was with the helmets – hers a bubblegum pink next to his black – she’d leaned over his shoulder and said, quite matter-of-factly, “I’m not wearing any underwear.”

Finally turning into his street, Shiro heaved a heavy breath. He’d almost made it. In his mind, he could already picture the faces Allura would make as he stroked her, could hear the surprisingly rough noises she would let out. He was so _hard_ he thought he might die. Fuck, she always did this to him. Ever since Allura had come into his life, it had been filled with happiness and excitement that left him dizzy. With a loop of _finallyfinallyfinally_ in his head, he slowed down to enter his apartment building’s underground garage. He was a little unsteady, backing the bike up into his usual spot in the very back, but he couldn’t be bothered with trying to hide how desperate he was.

The fantasies were a chaotic blur now. His thoughts were full of Allura’s mouth on his cock, his hands on her plump ass, him sinking into her wetness, Allura crying out his name, Allura bouncing on his cock, Allura coming, Allura, Allura, Allura.

As soon as he turned off the engine, he felt Allura unwind her arms from around his waist and swing off the seat. They moved in sync, reaching up to undo the clasps of their helmets and tugging them off. A moment later, the helmets clattered to the ground and they were at each other. Shiro was still astride his bike but it didn’t matter for now how awkward the position was. Her unladylike _fuck_ puffed hot across his lips, before they kissed like they’d been starving for each other for weeks. Immediately, it grew wet, sloppy, with their breaths ragged between them and no doubt about where this was going.

They were not going to make it up to his apartment.

Allura’s fingers were in his hair and she moved his head how she wanted it, finding a better angle and deepening their kiss further. Helpless, he moaned into her mouth as he pulled her close by her waist until she was pressed to his side and he had to twist in his seat to meet her. This really wasn’t optimal, but he couldn’t find a coherent thought to do anything about it.

“You’re killing me,” he groaned against her lips.

“I’ve been waiting for you _all day_ ,” she replied, a little whine to her last two words, evidence of the pampered princess she was, evidence of the amazing girlfriend she was. The thought of her thinking of him, for hours, without having any underwear on brought his thoughts back into shocking focus.

Breaking their kiss, he held her cheeks to look at her. She already looked so fucking beautifully debauched.

“Did you touch yourself?” Shiro asked her and she shook her head, making pride and arousal swirl thickly in his gut.

He rewarded her with a searing kiss, that had her sighing, before moving to get off his bike. Allura met him with hungry lips at once, now standing on tip toes to reach his mouth, making his dick twitch in his pants. She was so fucking tiny. Just because he could, he picked her up easily and swung her back onto the leather seat. Stepping close to spread her legs and move between them, Shiro tried to calm himself down a little. His palms were on the soft skin of her thighs. He was about to find out whether she’d told the truth or not.

He looked around the dim garage. There didn’t seem to be anybody nearby.

Holding Allura’s gaze, he slid one hand up her leg until it vanished under her skintight skirt, until he reached the heat between her thighs. He found her bare and soaking wet.

“Oh, baby,” he breathed, full of worship for this goddess before him.

“That’s what you do to me,” she replied hoarsely, her hips twitching forward, seeking out his touch. “You get me so fucking hot, Takashi.”

Any worry about being caught out here vanished from Shiro’s mind as he crushed his mouth to Allura’s. He didn’t even deserve this woman. She was so damn amazing, so unbearably sexy, fuck. He kissed her hard, tongue demanding everything from her and she gave it freely, melting into him. With his hand still under her skirt, he teased her a little, swirling two fingertips through her wetness and spreading it around even more. Allura’s thighs opened wider for him as she held onto the lapels of his leather jacket. She wanted it, badly.

Shiro would have loved to play with her some more, but he couldn’t hold himself back at all. What he was was _weak_ when it came to Allura. She might have allowed him to take control sometimes, but the truth was that he could not resist her, could not deny her a single thing. Sometimes he thought it might be love, but he wasn’t sure yet. When he looked into her brilliant eyes now and felt his heart stumble at the open neediness in them, he shoved the thought aside.

Carefully, despite knowing she was more than ready, he slid his middle finger into her. Allura gasped out a grateful _yes_ against his cheek that made him shiver. Her body took him in greedily, squeezing around his finger to draw it in further and intensify the sensation. She was so wet it was easy to pull out slightly and plunge back right in, then do it again. He could even hear how soaked she was. A low moan encouraged him further and he worked up a rhythm that had her breath coming faster and the sounds growing slicker.

Her hold had moved to his shoulders now, a desperate grasp that made sure to keep him close and her steady. His free arm Shiro wrapped around her waist, to make sure she didn’t fall. Eyes closed, she threw back her head, displaying her trust to him as well as her throat. Shiro leaned close to lick up the side of her neck, then began sucking a mark into her dark skin. It was only a subtle bruise when he pulled back, but he didn’t care much about it being obvious to others. He liked knowing it was there.

“You’re so sexy,” he told her and she moaned again in response. Shiro watched her parted lips, mesmerized. He wanted those wrapped around his aching cock, but for now this was about her. And they didn’t have too much time before someone inevitably wandered into the garage.

Allura’s hips were moving in tandem with his hand, as she sought to fuck herself on his finger, to rub herself against the heel of his hand. By now, her skirt at ridden up completely to bunch around her hips, leaving her totally exposed. The sight was so erotic Shiro could only groan out Allura’s name. Pulling out, Shiro dragged his fingertip up to find her clit. She twitched like he’d shocked her, but then began rocking into the touch with her eyebrows scrunched up in concentration on the feeling.

She opened her eyes like she could feel his gaze on her.

“Kiss me,” Allura begged, and he did as she wished without hesitation. He was so hungry for her. The need to get off was blazing in his blood, but he focused on kissing her, on circling the wet tip of his finger around her clit and feeling her chest heave with how good he was making her feel.

But she wanted more. Shifting a little, Allura reached down with one hand. Shiro was about to slap away her hand when she spread her lips with her fingers, exposing her clit and almost making him come in his pants. He knew it made the sensation even more intense for her, more immediate. So he kept his touch light, not wanting to overwhelm her yet.

“Feel good?”

“Yeah,” was all she panted in reply, her lips beginning to curve up into a tell-tale smile.

“It looks really good, too,” he told her, because it was true. Prim diplomat’s daughter Allura was sweaty, breathless and naked from the waist down, dripping onto the seat of Shiro’s bike in a hidden corner of this garage. The way she was holding herself open for him was going to be in his dreams for months.

“Takashi, please.” She was begging again, but he couldn’t tell for what. Her head was thrown back once more, so she probably wasn’t hoping for a kiss.

Shiro moved down from her clit to slip two fingers into Allura and she let out a noise that was half moan and half laugh. She was so fucking beautiful. Feeling emboldened by her reaction, he began thrusting into her again, slow at first and then building up a faster rhythm. The wet sounds of her cunt were so filthy and he loved them, loved that he had done this, and no one else got to experience this.

Her moans were growing louder, slipping more and more into the territory of disbelieving laughter, as though it took her by surprise how amazing it felt, every single time his fingers sank deep into her. She was clenching around him, her thighs tensing, and he recognized the signs of her coming orgasm, slowing down again.

In response, Allura’s legs wrapped around him, forcing his whole body against her so she could fuck herself again. A breathless laugh was drawn from his lips at this, and she mirrored it, the happy sound like an inside joke between them. She began rubbing herself, teasing her clit while his touch was elsewhere, and Shiro allowed it this time. She was ready to come and he was ready to let her. Kissing her jaw, he began to really fuck her with his fingers.

“Oh god, _yes_ ,” she moaned in relief, her eyes closed and her lips forming a smile once more. It was unfair how adorable and sexy it was, the blissed out laughter bubbling from her mouth when he pleasured her. He wanted more of it. His wrist was beginning to ache a little from being held so rigidly, but he didn’t care, kept fingering her, kept watching her lose herself in the sensations. Her own fingers were speeding up as well, rubbing against her swollen clit in a desperate chase for her climax.

“Are you gonna come for me, baby?” Allura was close, he knew she was. He just had to push her a little further. “Are you gonna make a mess of the leather? That’s why you didn’t wear any panties, right? You wanted to smear yourself all over my seat? Wanted me to lick it all off?”

She shuddered. “Fuck, fuck.” The giggles had stopped. Deep moans had taken their place, throaty _aaaaahhhh_ s that went right to Shiro’s cock. She came _hard_ around his fingers, quaking with the force of it and almost sobbing in relief with every wave crashing through her body. He worked her through it, slowing down along with her own strokes until she was only basking in the aftershocks and eventually stopped.

Breathing hard, Allura slumped against him. After pulling out, Shiro was happy to hold her in his arms, pressing kisses to her lips as she came down. He was still so hard it was driving him insane.

“Are you really gonna lick it off?” Allura asked after a couple of moments, her face pressed to his collarbone, and he laughed.

“Do you want me to?”

After a thoughtful hum, Allura said, “I hadn’t considered it, but now that you’ve mentioned it…”

“Okay.”

Allura immediately sat up, her eyes bright and mischievous. Raising a pointed eyebrow, she made sure to wiggle around on the seat, spreading her wetness around even more. Shiro’s face felt hot, suddenly. After everything that they’d done it seemed silly to be embarrassed by this now, but – well, he hadn’t expected this. He covered his mouth with his hand, trying not to lose his composure.

Apparently quite pleased with herself, Allura hopped off the bike and pulled down her skirt. On the seat, Shiro could indeed see the traces of her left on the leather. The sight was so hot it was like a punch to the gut.

“Well?” she demanded, looking smug.

Shiro was so weak.

Clearing his throat, he leaned down. The scent hit his nose, unmistakably Allura, and it conjured memories of his mouth pressed against her. He’d tasted her countless times; this wasn’t that different, really. Telling himself to just do it, he licked a broad stripe across it, gathering up as much as he could. Fuck, it was such a strange turn on, but it _got to him_. He heard Allura let out a delighted gasp beside him and he smiled. It tasted different than what he was used to because of the leather, but he licked it all up, chasing every single drop across the fabric until it was clean.

Challenge met, he straightened up again. He felt stupidly proud. When he looked at her Allura eyed him in a way that made him very aware of his erection once more. She pulled him down by the collar and kissed him, unphased by her own taste on his tongue.

“Let’s go upstairs.”

“Lead the way.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allie. Don't wear no panties. ([It's a song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9d9eydCfTdw) by Erykah Badu)


	2. In a public place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Shiro gets to pleasure his Lion Goddess Allura. Mythology AU. Unrequited feelings. Bittersweetness. Implied sub Shiro? Mild exhibitionism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is admittedly semi-public but eh. I do what I want.

Takashi awoke to the sound of soft panting.

He stretched out his limbs, shuddering briefly at the release as though he were still in his cat form. When he opened his eyes, warm sunlight was bathing the throne room in gold. Next to him, close enough to touch, Lance was sprawled across the pillows like he’d just let himself fall without care, his arms a helpless wreath around his head, moaning.

Immediately, Takashi felt himself harden slightly.

The air around him was now unmistakably laden with heavy arousal. When he let his gaze travel down Lance’s body, he found Ryan’s dark locks obscuring the view of what was eliciting those pleasured noises. Takashi allowed himself to watch for a moment until he could catch the burning look in Ryan’s eyes and the way his fingers dug into slender hips.

Trailing a hand over his face in an effort to rub away the last clinging traces of sleep, Takashi felt like his skin tingled even at his own touch. Just bringing his fingers down to his chest had his heart beating fast. He felt to _sensitive_. The need to be touched was as strong as it was sudden. Desire roared to life in his veins, leaving him restless enough that he wanted to jump to his feet and – he didn’t even know.

A symphony of deep breathing, of moaning and groaning was slowly trickling into his consciousness now. All around him, he could see his pride loving, celebrating the day that had dawned. Movement around him was slow, sensual, almost lazy in its intensity. Bodies were pressing close. Hands were caressing in hypnotizing patterns, tracing curves and flats. Breasts were swaying. Lips were bringing pleasure or whimpering it into the air.

And Takashi was in the middle of it.

He couldn’t believe he’d slept in on his very first Day of Rakhaf.   

It had been about five months ever since his second life had begun. Lying on his back on the road, with rain drizzling onto his face, he’d felt a pain worse than anything he’d ever imagined. The tires’ screech, the drone of the engine fading in the distance had still been on repeat in his ears. A pair of yellow eyes had appeared against the backdrop of the dull sky, before the most beautiful woman in the universe showed up an eternity later.

“Do you wish to live?” A voice like honey, like thunder, like devastation.

“Yes,” he’d breathed.

The last words he’d heard in that old life had been, “then you’ll be mine.”

And the pain had vanished.

Looking up towards the throne to the south of the room, the sight of his lady took Takashi’s breath away.

Allura, the lion goddess, reigned over them all from her usual spot, her powerful gaze wandering over her pride. To him, she was still the most beautiful woman in the universe, deathly delirium or not. Her white mane was a stark contrast to the gorgeous darkness of her skin, on this special day adorned with markings glowing a faint pink and dousing her in divinity. Without possessiveness or self-consciousness, she watched her disciples celebrate the festival of fertility, looking very pleased. Her chin she’d rested in the cradle of her palm as she leaned on the throne’s arm rest with her elbow. Her thick thighs were spread beneath her red gown and Takashi couldn’t help but imagine Allura dipping a hand down to pleasure herself.

As though sensing his thoughts, his lady’s eyes met his own.

A radiant smile that stopped Takashi’s heart for a moment, before she stretched out a hand towards him, a clear invitation to come to her side. Having fallen asleep in his lion form, Takashi was naked when he stood and began making his way towards her. There was no hiding from her appreciative gaze, no hiding the way she looked at him brought him to full hardness within seconds. Carefully, he stepped around his friends to not interrupt anyone’s enjoyment, although his feet sank deep into the soft bedding that made up the floor here, where they gathered to sleep for special occasions.

When he reached her, he slipped his hand into hers, before kneeling at her feet without ever taking his eyes away from hers.

“Have you rested well, my love?”

The endearment flushed heat into his cheeks and he had to fight the urge to lower his gaze. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, unlike anything human he’d ever seen, more magnificent than the sky, than the ocean, than any precious gem. But most of all, they were ancient. As youthful as her human appearance was, her eyes couldn’t hide her otherworldly age, the millennia she’d lived. It was like peering into the vast abyss of space and finding oneself insignificant and lost.

“Yes, my lady.”

Allura squeezed his hand in hers.

“Do you wish to participate in the festivities?”

With her free hand, she made a wide gesture towards the expanse of the room.

Takashi didn’t look away from his goddess, however. Up close, he could drink in all the little things about her he adored. The fabric of her gown was thin, almost flimsy, and see-through. The marks’ glow was shining through the material, falling onto his own pale skin. Her nipples were dark and tempting shadows he could make out, although he tried not to let his eyes linger. Around her eyes, the skin crinkled with her smile for him, such a mundane little thing on an ancient immortal being.

She was so unbelievably beautiful.

Just kneeling in front of her had him dizzy with arousal. He was so _hard_.

“I would love to,” he answered thickly.

He was so close to her. If only he could reach out to her, spread her thighs apart and put his mouth on her. If only he could serve her with everything he had, everything he was. Her scent was so lovely it was threatening to make him tear up, sweet and heady and impossible. Takashi loved his lady, he loved her so much he didn’t know what to do with himself.

Helpless to expressing his feelings with words, he raised their still clasped hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

“It’s okay, my love”, she soothed him, running her elegant fingers up his cheek in a touch that affected his very soul, until they reached his hair. She combed through it gently, her warm gaze holding his. “Would you like to pleasure me?”

Takashi choked on nothing.

He’d heard that their lady usually chose lovers from among them for the Day of Rakhaf, but he’d never imagined she might choose him, who had only so recently joined her pride.

“Please,” he begged. It wasn’t even humiliating. He would’ve done anything, anything for her.

Allura pulled pack her hand and leaned back in her throne.

“Go ahead.”

For a moment, Takashi felt overwhelmed. The honor. The possibilities. The pressure. His mouth was so dry he feared turning into nothing but sand. But then a delicate foot with nails painted white nudged against his knee, and the anxiety passed. He reached down to grasp her foot, and, without thinking, pressed a kiss to its arch. Above him, Allura made a little sound of amusement and suddenly, nothing else but making her happy mattered anymore.

Another kiss to the same spot and then Takashi moved on. Pushing the fabric of her skirt up slightly again and again, he worshipped every new patch of skin with his lips. Silky, warm, magical, her skin was enough to send his thoughts tumbling all over each other. There was no clear idea to be found, no notion that didn’t involve Allura; his world revolved around her more than ever – his goddess, his mistress, his savior.

When he reached her knee and she draped her leg over his shoulder, it finally dawned on Takashi that he really was about to eat Allura out. Feeling breathless, he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her towards him, to the edge of her seat. He looked up to see her reaction, but if she thought it had been impertinent to move her how he wanted, she didn’t reprimand him. To the contrary, she looked quite pleased with him and Takashi had to bite his lip to keep from thanking her.

Pushing her dress out of the way further, he found her pussy unobscured by underwear. Hungrily, he pressed his mouth against her, tasting her arousal on his tongue and closing his eyes at the gorgeous sigh of pleasure she gave. She was wet, surely from watching a whole room of her worshippers fucking in her name, but Takashi hoped it was for him, as well. With a needy sound he couldn’t suppress, he held her close as he laved his tongue all over her again and again. He could feel his cock twitch, but he didn’t spare it any thought. Not when all that mattered was his lady.

At the tip of her clit, her stiffened his tongue to tease her for a couple of seconds that had her thighs begin to shake, before he returned lower for a while. He was breathing harshly through his nose, but he refused to take his mouth off her. He licked deep into her, hoping to sate the hunger burning inside, but it only ever seemed to intensify, no matter how nicely she whimpered or praised him. His arms were still wound around her, his fingers pressing into the softness of her curves, holding her securely in his space.

His heart _ached_ with how much he loved Allura, with how desperately he wanted to please her. Takashi’s focus was wholly on her, on the tantalizing feeling of her hands caressing the back of his neck, his shoulders while he served her. Her clit was swollen with arousal now and he teased it with his tongue, not letting up this time, even when he felt wetness drip down his chin. She gasped his name, no pet name, just _Takashi_ , dignity slowly yielding to breathless shamelessness as she pressed herself against his mouth. The muscles in Allura’s thighs were tense now and a wild happiness, or perhaps pride at making her feel this way, Takashi made him moan against her pussy.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” she groaned, cradling his head in her hands and twitching forward to meet his tongue.

Takashi was drowning.

Every touch of hers, every little noise and every word was flooding his senses in a way that pulled him under and left him with no idea how to surface from this pleasure he was feeling at being allowed to do this to her. She grew even wetter now, so close to her climax. Takashi’s jaw ached a little, but he kept at it, his nose pressed against her pubic bone.

When the lion goddess finally came, her marks lit up so brightly it shone through his closed lids. In his arms, her body went rigid while her loud, wordless moans rang out in the throne hall and her pussy twitched under his mouth. Takashi continued kissing her, stroking her gently with his tongue, until Allura’s moans turned into whimpers and a slightly shaky hand pulled at his hair. Obedient, he followed and leaned back. His lady looked down at him with a wild look in her eyes and for a moment, he could see the lioness in her. His entire body shuddered under that powerful look; his cock jerked against his stomach.

When she touched his face, however, it was tender. Her thumb wiped at his mouth, before she let out a small laugh, seemingly realizing there was too much on his face for her thumb. Takashi could only stare at her, struck dumb by the beauty of her laugh. Without hesitation, she grabbed the tail of her gown and began wiping at his chin with the expensive fabric. His heart felt full.

Seeing his lack of reaction, a worried expression pulled her eyebrows low.

"My love? Are you alright?” she asked, halting her cleaning of his face.

Takashi swallowed. “Yes, my lady.”

She didn’t look convinced. She finished with his face, inspected it for remaining traces of wetness by grasping his chin and turning his face this way and that, then dropped the cloth once more.

“How do you feel?”

He wasn’t sure how to respond to the question. He felt proud that he’d made her come. He felt unbearably sensitive and aroused, to the point where his own palms that now rested against his thighs were too much. He felt unreal, as though this experience couldn’t possibly have happened and so neither could he. He felt tiny and unimportant. He felt so excruciatingly happy that it scared him.

“I feel many things.”

Her eyes grew soft. “Come here.”

She reached for his hand once more and pulled him to her, sitting him down in her lap. Like in a trance, he looked down at her, barely feeling her arms wrap around him. Only when she raised a palm to his cheek and pulled him down into a kiss, did he unfreeze.

Allura’s lips were so soft it made him want to cry. Patiently, she kept the kisses light and Takashi realized she was waiting for him to take things further. Gratefully, he deepened the kiss, meeting her tongue with his own and moaning at the intensity of it. Their kisses remained slow, but oh did they grow deep. With his heart pounding violently against his ribs, Takashi relished every move of their lips against each other, each press of Allura’s nose against his cheek. He was making desperate noises despite of himself, even daring to cradle her cheek in his palm, just to _feel_ her, and she allowed it all, amazing as she was.

“I love you,” he panted against her lips, unable to hold back the words.

“And I love you,” she replied, filling his heart with joy and breaking it as well. Because she wasn’t lying, of course she loved him. He was one of hers and she loved them all, adored them and protected them and cherished them. But she would never love him the way he loved her, with his entire heart and soul. And how could she? She was a timeless deity, older than the world and only partly captured in her earthen form. He was nothing but a single blink in her endless cycle of opening and closing her eyes.

Allura kissed him more passionately, again as though sensing his thoughts. She pulled him against her body and he could feel her breasts heave with the heavy breathing from their kisses. Her hands trailed gossamer trails along his touch-starved skin, petting him and making him shudder in her arms. Takashi clung to her, begging for every single scrap of her she was willing to give him.

“Fill me, my love,” she said, words heated on his lips.

“How?” he asked, laughing a little at their current position.

Allura joined him in laughter, a beautiful song he wanted to play on repeat. She playfully patted his butt. “Get up and I’ll show you.”

He did as he was asked. For the first time in what felt like hours, Takashi’s eyes fell onto the other dozen people in the hall. With a jolt, he realized that most of them had stopped playing with each other or were in the last throes of their lovemaking. Many eyes were on him and the goddess. Some were clearly touching themselves while watching what was happening on the throne.

Takashi was frozen to the spot, a hand covering his mouth in shock.

“Aaaww, don’t stop now!” a female voice he couldn’t identify in his mortification called out and their little crowd clamored their assent.

With a heated look, his lady led him down the few steps down from her throne. One slight push against his chest and he knew to lie down. Now that he was aware of their onlookers, he felt nervous, which was ridiculous because he’d slept with several of them in the past and all of them had seen each other naked countless times. Allura encouraged it, delighted in the bonds between her disciples.

Hushed, reverent silence fell when Allura pulled her gown over her head and dropped it on the floor. Immediately, Takashi’s gaze was drawn to the fullness of her breasts, to her hardened nipples, and he swallowed. She was _perfect_. Her hips were wide and her thighs powerful and there was a little softness to her stomach he wanted to kiss. 

Feeling a little bold, he reached out a gentlemanly hand to her, and she smiled and took it. With an unearthly grace, she stepped over him and then lowered herself to sit on his hips. His erection was pressed against her pussy, nestled between her lips, although its flushed tip was peeking out from between them. Takashi already felt ready to lose it. To steady himself, he let his hands glide up her thighs and settle on her waist.

“I’m yours,” he whispered, thinking back to the first time he’d seen her hovering over him, when he’d been bleeding out and dying on the street.

Allura dipped down and kissed him, a kiss full of love and devotion – or maybe that was just what he wanted to feel. Without pulling back, letting their breaths mingle between their lips, Allura reached for his cock and stroked it a couple of times. He moaned shameless, helpless _aaahh, aaahh_ s as an offering to her and his goddess took it with a smile. And then she positioned the head of his cock against her wetness.

“Fuck yes,” someone gasped, and Takashi heard an embarrassed giggle.

Nothing could have prepared him to how it would feel to be inside of Allura.

As she began to sink down on him and his cock breached her, Takashi’s mind turned to static. She felt to hot and wet and amazing, wrapped perfectly around him, taking in more and more of him in little thrusts. His lips were still parted as he panted brainless noises against Allura’s own. Her lashes were fluttering with how much she was enjoying this, enjoying him inside of her. A nearly inaudible _yes_ came breathed from her lips, for his ears only.

Once she had taken him in as deeply as possible, she leaned upright and shook her thick curls behind her shoulders, exposing her flawless breasts to him once more. Full of awe, he traced his hands along her skin, up to cup her tits which fit into his palms as though they’d been made for it. He squeezed them and thumbed over her nipples, making her shiver in his lap, so fucking beautiful.

She began to move, then. With her hands bracketing his head on the ground, she raised her hips until only his tip remained inside her. She teased her entrance with it, rocking back and forth in tiny movements to feel the ridge of the head slide in and out, in and out, driving Takashi mad with the feeling. Her eyes had fallen closed again as she focused on her pleasure, but that was alright. Like this, Takashi could stare at her unabashedly, stare at her parted lips and her glowing marks.

Their moans were soon joined by others, by more sounds of pleasure from people enjoying the sight of them. The heat of embarrassment in his skin soon turned, however. It was an unexpected turn on, to be watched like this. In this moment, he was someone’s fantasy.

Allura sank down on him again until her ass cheeks touched his balls and then pulled off again. A rhythm started between their bodies, then. He thrust up to meet her every time she lowered herself and the sounds soon became deliciously lewd, skin slapping and wetness spreading where they were joined. His palms kneaded at her ass, greedy. Takashi’s every breath came out as a moan. Defenseless against Allura, he could do barely more than lie there and let her use his body for her pleasure. Again, his heart felt full to the brim, bursting with love for her. He wanted her, he wanted her to want him.

Her face was close to his again and he surged up to capture her mouth in a kiss. Allura moaned into his mouth, a hum vibrating down into his very essence. Their tongues moved together sloppily as their focus lay on fucking each other, but it was a feeling he didn’t want to miss. Delicious pressure was rising inside him with each touch, with each thrust. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, so so soft, and he dug his fingers into her butt cheeks.

“Hah, fuck me,” she panted, and it was so filthy and hot to hear those words from her mouth, Takashi almost came on the spot.

Propping his feet against the ground, he fucked up into her, thrusting hard and fast, and Allura let out a long, languid moan. He felt her reach down between their bodies to rub herself as she held her hips still to take what he gave her. Takashi held onto her, fucking her deep, so deep. It felt so amazing he was about to lose his mind. But it was all her for, all of him was for her, so pressed his eyes closed and focused on her, her, her.

Wherever his skin touched hers, Takashi’s body was alight with rapture. Her hands were on his chest now, fingers digging into his muscles as she lost herself to sensation, and it was so good, so so _good_.  She was moaning his name again, blessing the syllables with her blissed out voice. She took him perfectly on every thrust, their bodies so in sync it was like art.

The closer she came to her climax, the more her pussy squeezed around him, the more her moans grew high-pitched and wonderfully mindless. She was absolutely perfect. Moments later, she came _hard_ on his cock, quaking and whimpering through the orgasm, taking him with her. Takashi couldn’t make a single sound when he reached his peak. His mouth gaped open silently as his body released the pressure that had built up in a hot explosion of bliss. His balls twitched again and again as he came inside his goddess, leaving traces of himself inside her. Oh, how he wanted to stay buried in her forever, stay in this moment and this feeling until the end of days.

But his mind cleared eventually, and he found himself breathing harshly with Allura still braced above him. Her hands found his cheek and he leaned into the touch, only to realize she was wiping tears from his face. Not a word passed between them, but she kissed him softly, lovingly, maybe understanding that despite the high that lingered in his body, his heart was breaking. Vaguely, he registered the sounds of other people around them finding their release as well, but they didn’t pay them any heed.

Allura ended up tucked into his side and with her nose pressed against the side of his throat, stroking his chest with gentle fingertips. Every now and then, they kissed some more, but Takashi could feel sleepiness tug at his consciousness, no matter how much he wanted to linger. Stubborn, he tightened his embrace.

“You were wonderful, my love,” she whispered to him, kissing his cheek.

And Takashi cherished the pet name. Even if, he thought as his eyes fell closed, she would soon call someone else her love for a little while.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't supposed to become this bittersweet, but I honestly had no control over it?? I'm sorry. I promise the next chapter will be happier.


	3. Doggy Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Canonverse! Shiro needs to release some tension. Established relationship, mild D/s dynamic.

There were times the tension in Shiro rendered him eerily quiet. His arms would remain closed across his chest, a barrier between the world and his helpless heart. His thick eyebrows would draw together and his jaw would clench as though in a constant pain. His normally lithe frame would become so rigid it seemed unlikely he would ever relax again.

Allura felt it most when he held her.

As much as Shiro loathed having to burden anyone with the demons that haunted him, he'd clearly grown too accustomed to the solace of Allura's embrace offered him. It didn't surprise her too much, then, when he stepped close behind her and wrapped his arms around her, tucking his face into the curve of her neck and shoulder. Smiling, Allura allowed her fingers to hover over her screens, idle for once, and leaned back against his broad chest. Thankfully, the bridge was empty, so that the affection came easily between them.

There was something wrong, though. With how she let herself melt against Shiro, there was no missing the rigidity of his posture, the tense tremble of his muscles, the harsh grip of his fingers digging into her sides.

"Are you all right?" she asked softly, rubbing her hands over his forearms. She felt Shiro shrug in reply.

It could be difficult to get Shiro to talk about himself. Even after all this time they'd been together he still hesitated to reveal what he perceived to be weaknesses about himself. Allura tried not to push him, even when her frustration threatened to make her harsh with him. So she just made a sympathetic noise for now, waiting.

Instead of speaking, however, Shiro pressed a warm kiss to the side of her throat. Then another, his lips lingering on her skin and making her close her eyes at the feeling. When he kissed her again, his tongue stroked against her pulse, tasting the sudden heat rushing through her veins. His grip tightened further on her, pulling her against him. A heavy sigh puffed against the wetness on her throat as Shiro rubbed himself against her ass, a move raw with want.

Allura couldn't help herself, couldn't stop her body from reacting. A flash of heat rushed straight between her legs and she tipped her head back against his shoulder, exposing her throat to him. With a rough sound spilling from his lips, Shiro began sucking at her skin, and the sharp discomfort of it was just as hot as the knowledge that he was marking her.

She sighed his name, reaching up to bury a hand in his hair and holding his mouth right there, needy. He was quickly growing hard against her, quick little thrusts against her ass making it desperately, unmistakably clear how much he wanted her. The feeling had her body growing heavy with desire; she felt almost sluggish as she pressed her ass back against him, meeting his need with her own. Greedy hands were moving over her body - one soft and warm – one hard metal, wandering up to cup her breasts, then squeeze them.

He was panting heavily when his lips moved away from her throat.

"I need you", Shiro breathed into her ear, and oh – how drunk on her he sounded. She couldn't remember ever being desired like this, not before she'd met Shiro. The way he wanted her was addictive, lit her up with want like no one else ever had.

Allura turned her head to meet his lips over her shoulder and the kiss went deep instantly. Shiro's tongue was in her mouth, demanding everything she had to give, and she gave herself to him gladly. She was growing wet for him already, when his prosthetic hand slipped down to cup her pussy over her battle suit. He coaxed a moan from her with the heel pressed against her clit, rubbing roughly.

"Not here", she gasped, trying to keep her wits about her.

"Please", Shiro begged, his lips brushing hotly against hers. "Please, I need you so much."

With her heart near bursting, Allura kissed him once more, reassuring him with her lips rather than with words, before she pulled away from him and took his hand. His eyes were dark as he let her steer him towards her quarters.

Once the door had swished closed behind them, they fell into each other. They tore at each other's clothes and left them scattered on the floor as Shiro walked her back towards the bed, his intense focus on her alone. Allura got lost in his gaze, in his overwhelming air of command. He didn't even have to speak; she just surrendered to him readily. Because if there was one thing that made her incredibly weak, it was her gentleman of a lover taking control of her, taking whatever he wanted from her.

Finally naked, they crashed onto the mattress and continued kissing hungrily, wetly. Allura's hands were on his chest, feeling his gorgeous muscles, feeling his frantic heartbeat as he hovered over her. Shiro was so damn broad and she loved it how he dwarfed her, made her feel small and protected under his weight. She brushed her thumbs over his nipples and his breath shook as he breathed out through his nose.

He claimed her mouth more forcefully, tipped her face into the best position with a steady hand, keeping her open and perfect for him. His hard cock was sliding against her folds with every move of his hips, flirting with her wetness there, teasing, teasing.

She slid her hands around his sensitive sides, slowly, drawing out the stroke of her palms against his skin and making him quake, to wrap her arms around him. She urged him closer and he came willingly, dropping all his weight onto her. His cock was right there, right there, and she was aching for it.

"Take me", she rasped into his mouth. "Take what you need."

A helpless moan tore from Shiro's throat, and Allura knew he was barely holding onto his considerable self-control. He reached down and lined the head of his cock up with her cunt, swirling it around to spread the wetness. Wanting more, she tilted her hips up and – yes, _yes_ – his cock slipped into her.

Not for the first time, Allura marveled at how perfect it felt when he filled her, how easily her body yielded to his, how snugly she wrapped around him; it was so fucking good. They moaned in unison at the sensation, noses brushing as they stopped kissing to revel in being joined. Shiro’s hips thrust into her, filling her deeply and making her dig her fingertips into the muscles on his back with how amazing it felt. He already seemed desperate, less in control than usual. His breathing was ragged, his frame still trembling with how tense he was, and he fucked into her in a fast burst of craving, before he forced himself to slow down again.

This time in a comforting touch, Allura brought her hand to his hair, cradling the back of his head with tender fingers that had him leaning into it.

Shiro's voice was devastating, then. "Allura", he pleaded.

"You can let go, baby."

He kissed her again, lovingly, longingly, before he moved onto his knees and pulled out of her. Wordless, he turned her onto her stomach by the hip, touch urging her to raise them. With her heart pounding in anticipation, Allura brought her knees under her to push her ass up towards him while burying her face in the sheets beneath her.

Usually, Shiro would've spent several moments kneading her ass cheeks, spreading and wiggling them around, because he liked how it looked and felt. But today, he wasted no time on such an indulgence. Within seconds, he was easing into her cunt once more, groaning gratefully as though he were sinking into a hot bath after a long day.

How she loved it in this position. His cock went in so deep, everything felt tighter, thicker. For a heartbeat, Shiro lingered without moving, before he began thrusting into her, hard. Allura gasped thickly and clutched at the sheets, her hands needing something to grasp onto. Shiro fucked her, his every breath a moan, seeking his comfort in her body like a desperate man. His hands were twin brands on her hips where he was pulling at her to meet his cock with every thrust.

The rhythm of Shiro’s hips was rough, punishing. Again and again his hips slapped against her ass as he fucked her, drove her further and further up the mattress until she had to reach out a hand against the wall. The hot rub of his cock deep inside her was exquisite, the way he was using her _maddening_. Allura was so wet she could feel it drip down her folds. She couldn’t even stop the cries of pleasure falling from her lips, not when he was fucking her like this.

She didn’t register his right hand leaving her hip until she felt it return to her heated skin. Now wet, Shiro’s thumb stroked over her asshole and she gasped at the sudden touch, clenched around his cock instinctively. The idea of his thumb inside of her ass was a shocking turn on. Shiro slowed the rocking of his hips at her reaction, but Allura’s whole attention was concentrated on one point of touch only.

"Yeah?" Shiro asked, pressing lightly against her hole. "You want it?"

"Please," Allura whined, tightening around his dick on purpose now, trying to coax him back into fucking her.

The smooth metal of his thumb slipped into her ass easily. A long, breathy moan was ripped from her throat at the new sensation of being filled. It felt strange; lewd and almost comforting in a way she’d never expected. Shiro breathed a curse, clearly watching how she was taking him twice now. Allura’s face was burning. Shame and dizzying arousal warred inside her as Shiro began moving inside her again, all the while holding his thumb inside her ass. His palm was spread out over her lower back, a grounding tenderness that kept her from squirming away from the intense stimulation.

Allura felt so _full,_ so very owned by Shiro.

Without hesitation, she let herself fall into the feeling. Shiro kept claiming her with thrust after thrust, deep and possessive, and she loved it so much. She wanted to be his in every possible way, wanted to be the only one for him, because the things he did to her she had never experienced with anyone else. And as she floated in the knowledge that she belonged to him, a new heat bloomed inside of her, rising, rising quickly. Allura was crying out his name, crying out her ecstasy for him.

Shiro was falling apart. His moans sounded almost agonized as he neared his climax, noises of need for pleasure and release growing louder over the sounds of their colliding bodies. Slipping out of her ass, he gripped her hips more firmly again to fuck into her savagely, setting her nerves on fire. Allura wished he would stroke her clit, but he was too far gone, too lost in the haze. Beads of sweat dripped onto her back where he was leaned over her. A few more times he sank into Allura’s pussy, before the tension finally broke. With a heartbreaking moan of relief, Shiro came inside her, shuddering and spurting again and again, until the tension finally drained from his body and he sagged across her back.

Allura could feel his wild heartbeat against her shoulders, his ragged breath on her skin as he let himself come down, arms wrapped around her waist. Only when he pressed his lips against her in a tender kiss, could she feel his usual self return.

"Thank you," Shiro murmured, voice thick. He kissed the same spot again, reverent and maybe a little ashamed. He pulled out of her slowly and gathered her into his arms, laying them down across the bed. Between kisses, he whispered more words of thanks that Allura quickly silenced with her lips. There was no need. Not when she understood him perfectly. Not when she’d offered herself to him willingly.

She could still feel his gratitude in his kisses. He was all soft now, cradling her cheek in his palm and leaning into her fingers combing through his hair. The way Shiro was looking at her now, relaxed and happy and full of love – it was all she could ever want. In his embrace, she felt safe. Deeply he kissed her over and over, until they both lost their breath once more.

"How would you like to come?" he eventually asked against her lips, making Allura laugh.

"What are my options?"

"Whatever you want, my love."

Allura kissed him again, heart soaring. "I want your mouth."

Shiro smiled. "It’s all yours."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't look at me, okay? It's been super filthy on Discord and my friends are enablers.


	4. Outdoors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time: Sailor Moon AU! More specifically Serenity and Endymion inspired AU! Established relationship, fucking outdoors, some angst, Allura probably loses her panties.
> 
> Written for Shallura Smut Week!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as some of you may know I'm fucking [obsessed](http://wingsofbadass.tumblr.com/post/170407761568/d-june-y-commission-for-wingsofbadass) with Sailor Moon Shallura culture. I've been meaning to write this AU for ages and the Secret Lovers prompt finally gave me the opportunity!
> 
> Many thanks to Berry for always encouraging me <3

Prince Shiro usually took care to carry himself with great dignity. He had a dynasty to represent after all, a kingdom – and in the case of this ball, a whole planet. The Alteans’ first visit to Earth, specifically to Elysion, had been greeted with the biggest to-do Shiro had ever seen, with a parade and millions of people celebrating in the streets all over the world, with merchandise and songs, with banquets and television appearances and parties. For him, it was a never-ending acting job. The chattering of advisors and PR specialists kept reminding him of the countless facades he had to keep, the confidence he had to exude, the powerful image he had to represent.

The hardest part, however, was having to act like he cared about anything but the Princess.

An Altean dignitary was talking at him, rapidly firing words that blurred together into meaningless background noise. He had a very ginger mustache and his name sort of sounded like Quran, which Shiro knew couldn’t be right. It was hard work to keep his eyes from straying to the side, to that speck of white dancing through the hall that his heart yearned for. And yet, Shiro powered through, making polite conversation and laughing at appropriate moments.

The Princess was the star of the ball. Beautiful, regal, ethereal. Wherever she stepped, an involuntary hush fell as though she were an opulent cathedral made flesh. Her smile was bright and genuine, crinkling the corners of her eyes and enamoring Human and Altean alike. Sometimes she’d float into his vicinity and turn those luminescent eyes on him, stealing the breath right out of his lungs.

The only time he’d touched her was at the official reception, when he’d taken her gloved hand and kissed its back in front of thousands of people and a legion of cameras.

It was far after midnight when Shiro finally found the opportunity to escape, stumbling out into the dim royal gardens that were illuminated by the bright lights shining from the palace windows. Had it not looked ridiculous and suspicious, he would’ve broken out into a run. Instead, he _walked_ at a brisk pace that frustrated him with every step. He had suffered through the entire day and now the last moments were unbearable.

Shiro ducked through an opening in the carefully trimmed hedges and –

Amongst his mother’s roses stood the love of his life.

Her hair was gathered up in her two signature buns that fell past her shoulders in long ponytails, almost reaching the ground. Dressed in a breathtaking sparkly-white ballgown that showed off her collarbones and accentuated the rich darkness of her skin, the skirts flaring out dramatically from high on her waist and draping across the grass, she looked like an angel. Shiro felt the urge to drop to his knees before her.

Allura’s face turned towards him from where she had obviously been pacing, waiting for him. He watched the tension drain from her features at the sight of him, replaced by a heartbreaking look of pure relief.

“Takashi.”

A couple of steps, and then they crashed into each other’s arms. Shiro pulled her into a tight embrace, swallowing down the lump that rose in his throat when his palms slid over her bare shoulders. The last time he’d touched her skin had been ninety-seven days ago.

“Oh, god, finally,” he breathed against her temple and felt her arms tighten around his waist, her hands fist in the back of his dress shirt. Her scent, powdery and familiar, made him want to never let go again.

“I couldn’t stand it any longer,” Allura murmured against his collar, and Shiro began pressing apologetic kisses into her hair, her face, as though they might bury the pain of separation.

“I’m sorry I’m late. I didn’t see you leave.” Cradling her cheeks in his hands, he could see her eyes were unusually bright with welled up emotion, and oh, it was like being stabbed. Up close, she looked exhausted. “I’m sorry.”

The tip of her nose brushed against his as she shook her head at his words. “It’s alright, you’re here.”

Allura made a soft noise when he kissed her – almost like surprise. And Shiro felt it too, each time again, that gasp of his heart at how soft her lips were and how wonderfully their mouths fit together and how desperately he’d missed her. Something in him quieted in that moment. He’d been a leaf, caught in a flurry of wind, and now the breeze had died down and he floated gently to the ground once more.

It was in these very gardens that Shiro had seen Princess Allura of Altea for the first time. From afar, she’d looked just like a beautiful girl, like just another human. Never would he have imagined an Altean had snuck to Earth, breaking several intergalactic laws and escaping her parents, just to satisfy her curiosity about the forbidden planet. With every following visit, she was guided less by curiosity and more by devotion.

Slender arms snaked around Shiro’s neck and pulled him down a little, her head tilting so she could deepen their kiss. He obliged her gladly, with his heart hammering against his ribs, and kissed her more ardently. She tasted sweet, like something fruity she’d sipped in the castle. He wanted to get drunk on it.

There were so many things he wanted to tell Allura, but he couldn’t manage to tear himself away from her mouth. She rose onto her tiptoes to meet him, pressed against him, asking for more with every breathless curl of her tongue against his. When she overbalanced, he stepped along with her, chasing her lips and swaying with her in his arms as though they were dancing to a silent song.

Heat was beginning to seep into his veins. Allura’s breath was heavy, but she didn’t stop kissing him like he was the air she breathed, didn’t stop clinging to him like she might drown without him. Loneliness was an ocean they swam in at all times, but tonight they finally found reprieve in each other once more. Shiro shuddered when Allura’s hand slid up from his neck and into his hair, stroking over the buzz of his undercut and sighing at the feeling under her palm.

Oh, how he’d missed her. The way she touched him was slow and measured, like she meant to cherish every stroke of skin against skin. Shiro felt like more than a Prince with her hands on him; she made him feel like something precious, like a treasure. A little moan slipped from his throat and she swallowed it with eager lips.

Shiro let his hands trail down, following the contours of her body, the fullness of her breasts and the dip of her waist, rediscovering the familiar shapes his fingers had traced countless times now. There was no one out here but them. The desire to touch her bare skin was boiling up inside of him, with every little sigh Allura gave and with every moment they spent wrapped around each other.

He wanted to _touch_ her.

Gasping Allura’s name against her mouth and tightening his grip around her waist, her let his free hand glide down over the silky fabric of the gown, along the curve of her belly so he could reach her –

Shiro parted from her lips, taken aback. When he looked down, the view was obstructed by her breasts and the fact that they stood so close together, so he stepped back, his mind reeling. He could feel Allura’s fingers tremble slightly where they had slipped down to clutch at the lapels of his jacket.

“Takashi, wait –”

With his hand on Allura’s belly, gathering the flowy material of the dress against it, the obvious was no longer hidden from view. Where her stomach had been flat before, it was now unmistakably rounded. Desperate thoughts of weight gain and too much wine at the ball chased each other through his mind, but when he looked up into Allura’s face, her look of uncertainty and fear told him all he needed to know.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” she babbled, voice sounding choked and small enough to make Shiro’s chest ache. “It was an accident, I swear –”

“We’re having a baby?” he interrupted, dumbly.

Allura fell silent and just looked up at him, those beautiful eyes wide with an intense worry he never wanted to see in them. She nodded.

Shiro felt dizzy. He opened his mouth but couldn’t find any words to press out. Allura was still waiting, hoping for _something_ and her eyes were starting to fill with tears and all he knew was that he couldn’t bear to see her hurt, but he was the one hurting her with his shock and – he pulled her back against him and pressed his lips to hers.

Kissing her was the only thing in that moment that felt like it might convey what he felt – confusion and love and fear and unshakeable faith in the two of them. His palm was still pressed against Allura’s belly, where he struggled to imagine his baby was growing. His heart was crazed with this new reality. A baby.

At the worst possible time.

Their kiss ended with them leaning their foreheads together. But Allura’s gaze was cast down.

“I couldn’t –” Allura started, then faltered. She chewed on her lower lip. “The thought of not keeping your baby was too awful. I couldn’t end it.”

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Shiro told her honestly, tipping her chin up with a finger so she would look at him. He was scared shitless, but she didn’t need that right now. “I’m always with you, no matter what.”

She kissed him again, gratitude sweetening the earlier sharpness of their kisses. “I was so afraid,” she confessed waveringly. “No one knows.”

“No one _at all_?”

“Well, my doctor knows. But that’s it.”

As close to panicking as he felt right now, he couldn’t even imagine the fear she must’ve lived through for what had probably been weeks of keeping this secret - a secret that not only turned their lives on their head but could also endanger an intergalactic political step they’d been working towards ever since they met. She needed him to be strong for her now.

“Is everything okay with the baby? Can you tell if it’s a boy or a girl? Does it have pointy ears?”

His questions startled a small laugh out of her and Shiro felt a bit of tension loosen around his heart. He stroked a thumb over her cheek, wiping away a tear that had fallen when the laugh crinkled her eyes in that beautiful way he loved.

“The baby is very healthy,” she told him with a smile, making Shiro’s pulse trip over itself, “but I don’t know what it is yet. The ears are pointy, but maybe not as pointy as mine.”

Shiro was shaking his head in disbelief at her words, marveling at the idea of this little life growing inside the belly he was touching. He let his palm wander around the subtle roundness, but he couldn’t feel anything apart from Allura.

“Sometimes there will be kicking, but I think the little thing fell asleep while I walked over here.”

The little thing.

An overwhelming desire to be close made Shiro fall to his knees. Allura made a sound of alarm at him dropping at her feet out of the blue but calmed when he began scrambling for the hem of her dress.

“What are you doing?” she asked, clearly perplexed.

Lifting the skirt of the dress, Shiro ducked underneath the fabric without replying. Allura began laughing and her hands came down on his shoulders, now separated by her gown. It was too dark for him to see anything down here, but he found her belly easily by sliding his hands up her legs until they bumped into it. Her skin was as soft as ever, even as it stretched to accommodate the baby, and he stroked carefully over it, toying with Allura’s now protruding bellybutton – at which she giggled and slapped the side of his head lightly. But she was silent, still even, as soon as he pressed a kiss to it. Gently, he smattered lingering kisses over the surprisingly firm curve. It almost felt like Allura was holding her breath as he rained affection down on her, on their baby. The reality that he was kissing his child hit him with a force that threatened to knock him sideways.

“That’s an interesting change to what you usually do under my skirt,” Allura said, and Shiro could hear the smile in her voice.

He laughed. It was certainly funny that he had discovered her pregnancy because he’d been meaning to get into her panties. Ducking down to kiss along the underside of her belly until he reached the waistband of her underwear, Shiro wondered if she still wanted it. She’d been very worked up earlier, needy for him and his kisses – maybe because of hormones, he realized now.

“How far along are you?” he asked as he nuzzled against her.

Allura made a contemplative sound and her hand joined his where it lay over her belly. “It’s been eighteen weeks.”

Five months.

Shiro let out a shuddering breath. “So you were already pregnant the last time I saw you.”

They’d met up in the early morning hours and made love to each other in the dewy grass of the Royal Gardens.

“I didn’t know.”

With his chest ready to burst, he pressed another kiss to the soft skin right at the edge of Allura’s panties. “So you were already pregnant the last time I tasted you.”

Allura’s breath faltered. He let his palms slide to her hips, slowly, deliberately, before he kissed her again, this time right on the fabric of her underwear. He could hear her gasp out his name, could feel her grip tighten on his shoulder.

“So you were already pregnant the last time I was inside you.”

For weeks, Shiro had lived on nothing but the memory of Allura clinging to him as buried himself in her over and over, had survived on remembering the sweet way she’d begged him for more. She’s already been carrying his child at that time, with neither of them knowing.

More kisses trailed down until he was kissing her plush lips. Was it his imagination or did she smell sweeter than usual? Allura shifted on her bare feet and her thighs parted a little for him, inviting him in. A startled moan broke free of her when he licked firmly over the silky material, right where he knew her clit was.

“Takashi,” came her breathless voice, “you’re going to make me fall over.”

His first cheeky instinct was to ask why that was a problem, but thankfully his mind caught up before his mouth could mess that one up. He gave Allura’s belly a parting kiss, then emerged from beneath her skirt and got to his feet once more.

Keeping her on her feet for long did seem like a terrible idea. She’d been floating from appearance to appearance all day, looking as flawless and engaging as ever without showing a sign of tiring. As their lips met once more, tender and dizzying, he considered ways to smuggle her into his bedroom in the castle, ran through servants’ entrances and secret corridors in his mind, all of them dead ending before they even reached his floor.

“What are you thinking about?” Allura asked, stopping his lips with her fingertips when he tried to chase after hers instead of answering.

He swallowed. “How to get you into my bedroom without anyone seeing.”

Allura was shaking her head before he’d even finished speaking. “There’s no time. It’s not worth it.”

Frowning never made an impression on Allura, but he couldn’t help it. When he spoke, his lips dragged against her fingers, every word a kiss. “You’re worth _everything_.”

“We can’t risk the Accession, you know that,” she told him patiently, repeating arguments they’d had countless times. “If Earth doesn’t join the Coalition because we weren’t careful – it’s too dangerous.”

Shiro huffed in frustration, petulant like a child maybe, but he knew she was right. He looked off towards the palace, his home - in which Allura had never set foot until today, and never as his guest.

“I’m tired of loving you in the dark,” he breathed, and his voice came out choked, very unbecoming of a Prince. “You’re carrying my child and I can’t even offer you my bed to rest on.”

Allura looked stricken. “It’s better than not getting to love me at all, isn’t it?”

Her words were like a stab to the heart. This time when he leaned in, she let him kiss her. “And I do love you. So much.”

Allura’s hands went to his shoulders, unclasping his cape with a practiced flick. “Show me.”

Laying the cloak out in the grass was almost a ritual by now. Shiro spread it out like he was making a bed, shaking it out into the air and letting it sail down to the ground, where he straightened it. Allura joined him on it immediately, giving him a gentle push that made him lie back, just how she wanted him. With her leaning over him for painfully gentle kisses, he could feel her round belly pressed against him.

There really wasn’t time for them to undress.

Shiro’s hands skimmed over her gorgeous long legs, kneading at those thighs that had grown a little less muscular in the past weeks. The higher he went the more fabric bunched up around Allura’s waist, until he could cup her ass and pull her hips down on top of his. She was so _soft_ now.

If it took her aback how quickly he got hard, Allura didn’t show it. She fumbled for his erection, squeezing it through his pants and making him gasp against her lips. Rubbing herself on it didn’t seem like enough, however, because she guided his hand into her panties shamelessly, wordless in her plea for his touch. Annoyed with the fabric, he peeled the flimsy thing down her thighs, just bothering enough to get it out of the way.

As he rubbed her, she grew slicker and slicker until he could hear the wet sounds even over their own heavy breathing. She was twitching against his fingers, her eyelashes fluttering with how good she felt. Allura always looked beautiful - but she was breathtaking like this, unraveling for him, and he wished it was a sight he could have every single day of his life. When she opened her eyes to hold his gaze, every fear and hope about the future flickered between them, daunting.

Shiro opened his mouth to say something, anything reassuring, even though he had no idea what, but Allura was already grabbing for his belt buckle and undoing his pants with impatient hands. He murmured her name just before her fingers wrapped around his cock, derailing his thoughts completely. Pleasure took over, a hazy fog that obscured all the worries and doubts with ease.

Allura’s thighs shook under his palms when she got rid of the panties and moved to position her hips just right, then reached for his cock a final time to slide onto it. The warm, tight embrace of her body was so familiar and yet so exhilarating every time. Shiro’s head fell back against the ground as he moaned in relief at sinking into her again. Above him, Allura let out a drawn-out sigh and sank further onto him, taking him in as deep as she could and swiveling her hips.

“Ohh, yes,” she whined, fingers digging a little into his chest.

Shiro stared up at her in awe. She had her eyes closed again, focused on nothing but what she was feeling. He loved the way Allura took charge of her own pleasure like that. With his chest for leverage, she began thrusting her hips to pull off and sink down on him. Already, Shiro was moaning helplessly for her, as perfect heat spread through his body. She moved slowly at first, getting used to being filled again, then began fucking him in earnest. Every time her lips slammed down, their moans rose in unison.

She was so fucking beautiful.

Those soft lips were parted slightly, wet and reddened from his kisses. The curve of her eyebrows was almost mournful from how much she was loving this. Breathy gasps turned into wordless pleas, needy little whines that made Shiro worry he was going to come early just from listening to them. Every powerful movement of Allura’s body made her breasts sway with it and when he let his hands wander up over the richly embroidered fabric to cup them, he thought they felt bigger than he remembered. All these changes in her body were exciting, sparking jolts in his gut. It was really happening.

It took him a while to notice that one of her hands had disappeared beneath the many layers of dress bunched around her hips, the jerky movement clearly that of her rubbing herself.

“God, you’re so hot,” Shiro told her, the words barely more than a breathless whisper.

By now, Allura’s thighs were quaking with the strain. She was rocking her hips wildly and making Shiro’s toes curl with the delicious friction on his cock.

“I wanna come,” she begged with a wrecked voice and her movements were desperate, the way she was touching herself looked almost uncomfortable. Her moans were turning into dry sobs.

Shiro’s heart squeezed painfully. He reached out to cradle her cheek, because the need to give her solace was quicker than his ability to understand what was happening.

“Allura, my love.” She slowed down and then stopped at the sound of her name. She swallowed and met his concerned gaze, looking torn up. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t,” she said, simply, devastatingly. “I’m sorry.”

Sitting up at once, Shiro wrapped her in his arms. She was still breathing hard, with her pulse thundering against his chest, and she tucked her face against the side of his neck, and he held her. He felt awful, not having noticed just how upset she was. Maybe fleeing back into their routine had seemed safe, but things were forever changed now.

“It’s okay,” Shiro told her, hoping he sounded stronger than he felt. He pressed light kisses to the top of her head. “It will be okay, I promise.”

Allura took in a shuddery breath. “How can you know that?”

He didn’t, and they were both aware. But his heart couldn’t take seeing Allura like this. He would do anything to see her smile, anything to make her happy. “Because I’m going to take care of you.”

Having slipped out of her anyway, Shiro rolled Allura onto her back and laid her out underneath him. Like this, he could look into her eyes. When he kissed her, he hoped she could tell how serious he was. Allura slid her hand to the back of his neck, holding him close and kissing him back like she could find her strength in his lips. He hovered above her, bracketing her head between his forearms on the ground.

Her words were a hot breath on his lips. “I love you.”

Even after all this time, the words still made Shiro want to float. “And I love you.”

They kissed and kissed, tongues curling against each other and breaths mingling once more, until Allura broke away.

“I get nauseated on my back.”

Shiro’s first instinct was to back off her completely, but Allura just guided them onto their sides, still facing each other. Snuggling close, she slung a thigh over his hips, and between them, he could feel her little belly. She claimed his mouth again with hungry kisses. It felt so nice, but Shiro couldn’t quite concentrate, when she’d just had a little meltdown in the middle of sex.

Maybe sensing his hesitance, she asked, “Do you want to stop?”

The question made him look at her, confused. She seemed to have calmed a bit, but he wasn’t sure. He trailed a soothing touch up and down her arm.

“I’ll do whatever you want,” he told her. “As long as I have you in my arms in some way, I’m all right. But what about you?”

Allura smiled that soft smile of hers, melting him to the core instantly. “I want to feel you.”

Her hand slid between them, taking hold of his cock, which had softened a little, and began stroking him again. Shiro’s breath stuttered. He leaned his forehead against hers. For a couple of heartbeats, he allowed her to make him hard again, before he gently took her hand and wound it around his shoulders instead.

“Just relax, okay?”

That little frown of curiosity crinkled the spot between her eyebrows. Shiro pressed a kiss to it and it made her smile, her features smoothing it out again. He returned to her lips, kissing her until he could feel some tension drain from her body.

“Let me take care of you,” he said, and pulled in her hips until the head of his cock nudged against her wet pussy.

They both held their breaths, eyes locked, then he slid back into her.

Shiro went slow, watching Allura’s lips part and her lashes flutter as he filled her. It took a lot of willpower not to thrust into her like he wanted to, but this was about her. With torturous movements he rolled his hips into hers, lingering, stroking, dragging. They were so close, wrapped together and clinging to each other. When Allura started moaning again, the sounds were serene, blissful.

She went after his lips again and again for kisses that he gave into so gladly. Like this, he could feel her every tremble, her every heartbeat every rise and fall of her chest. Quite automatically, his own breathing began to match Allura’s - it was almost like their bodies were truly connected, truly one.

With a light touch, he began swirling a fingertip over her clit. Having seen her rub it before, he didn’t want to overwhelm her body. She gasped, and Shiro could feel the muscles in her thigh tighten against his waist.

“Is that okay?” he asked her, and Allura nodded, her head cushioned on her upper arm, her cheek squished adorably.

This time, she didn’t let her eyes fall closed for longer than a couple of seconds. Instead, she sought his eyes constantly, and the openness and vulnerability he saw in her face took his breath away. She was letting herself go, trusting him to take care of her. There were no words that could express how much that meant to him.

So he moaned her name, as if that might’ve told her.

Allura pulsed around his cock at the sound of her name and touched his face, but she didn’t speak. Her eyes were beginning to glaze over with pleasure as he kept stroking into her slowly, deeply. She felt incredible, so wet and so warm. Shiro could feel the pressure rising in his body, the need for release threatening to take over and make him fuck her harder, but he fought it down by concentrating on her clit.

Its head was swollen under his touch now, poking out from under its hood, and he knew it wouldn’t take too long. Allura was panting out grateful, delighted moans, too far gone to even kiss him. She was finally letting herself melt in his arms and he gathered her close against his chest, delirious with how precious the moment felt.

Allura’s orgasm came over her slowly. He could feel that delicious tension in her body rise and rise with every moment he kept pleasuring her until it finally released, and she quaked with the intensity of it. It dragged on, her pussy squeezing him with every wave, making him groan and whimper, but all he cared about was Allura. Shiro kept stroking her and just when he began to wonder if it was becoming too much, she came once more. Her hips jerked, and she cried out in her bliss, finally smashing Shiro’s willpower.

His entire body froze. He came _hard_ inside Allura, groaning against the crook of her neck. His mind finally went completely blank - there was nothing but the overwhelming feeling of release and Allura’s lips against his cheek.

They spent the glorious moments of afterglow kissing lazily, with Shiro still buried inside of her. Whispers of love stuck to damp skin, words of devotion kissed away stray tears. Allura was emotional, but he knew to expect it now. The way she held onto him had him swallowing down a lump in his throat because he knew she was already dreading having to part from him again.

“What are we going to do?” She asked some time later, when they’d somewhat made themselves presentable again. She looked less afraid now, but the worry was still heavy on her lovely features.

No matter how bleak things might have looked, Shiro couldn’t get enough of touching her. He slid his palm over her belly for maybe the hundredth time that night, amazed. The panic had slowly begun to wear off. “We’re going to make this happen. Earth will join the Coalition and then we’re free to do whatever we want. We can finally get married.”

A small smile curved Allura’s lips for a moment, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. She looked down. “But the negotiations will take months. I don’t want to be alone when the baby comes.”

Shiro felt his heart crumple.

“That’s not going to happen.” He tilted her face back up so she’d look at him. His mind was racing. He was running out of reassuring clichés, running out of patience with himself. What Allura needed was at least some kind of plan she could rely on. “I’ll issue a royal invitation. Now that we’ve met officially, we can say it’s for the duration of the negotiations or as a sign of goodwill or something.”

Allura perked up at that. “That might work!” Her fingers came up to fiddle with her lower lip as she thought. “Maybe I can get my doctor to accompany me under some pretense and I’ll give birth here. Where’s my Com?”

She sat up and began rifling through her skirt layers, looking for her mobile communication device. Shiro watched her go into scheming overdrive, his chest feeling lighter than he could remember in a while. The ideas came to Allura faster than he could keep track and she bounced them off of him, then dismissed them as soon as she’d articulated them. She was so cute he just had to interrupt her with kisses from time to time. Allura kept scolding him for it, but she melted into every kiss.

When they finally parted ways halfway back to the Castle, fingers touching until the very last second, Shiro knew they would be alright.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please call me and leave a message on my phone screaming "Yaaaaaaaaassssss Gaga!" The other option is to leave a comment in which you laugh at me for using outdated memes.


	5. Shower Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time: Superhero AU! Some angst, some hurt/comfort if you squint. Doing dirty things in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this must be getting boring but I must thank [smolsarcasticraspberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolsarcasticraspberry/pseuds/smolsarcasticraspberry) for being such a great writing buddy and enabler and encourager and friend!
> 
> So this AU got wildly out of hand. It was just supposed to be smut, but I accidentally dumped in the whole feels far? I worked hard on this one and it ended up close to my heart.

Sleeping with her window open during the stuffy summer nights meant Allura had to live with the vague possibility of someone climbing up the five flights of fire escape and right into her bedroom. The idea didn’t worry her, exactly, because she was strong and could handle herself in a fight against most people, and those who _could_ harm her wouldn’t be interested in Allura anyway.

Allura wasn’t the one she needed to worry about, though.

So, when a loud thump made her shoot up in bed, her only thought was that someone had found _her_. In the darkness that was illuminated only by the sickly-yellowish light of the street lamps, she saw a shape crouching by the window of her bedroom. Heavy, wheezing breaths made her skin break out in goosebumps. Judging by that deep sound and the broad shoulders, it was probably a man.

With her heart’s panicked beating in her ears, Allura spread her fingers wide to summon a burst of energy in her palm. She had to be quick or –

“Comet,” a voice croaked, and the gathering wisp of force in her hand dissipated at once.

Scrambling out from beneath her light sheet, Allura dropped to the floor next to him, squinting in the dim light to make out his face. From what she could see, Black Paladin’s features were scrunched up in pain underneath his eye mask, his jaw and lips clamped up tightly. He was on all fours, his powerful frame quivering in a way that made her chest ache for him.

She placed a careful hand on his upper arm, then realized it was his robotic one and he couldn’t feel the touch anyway. A thousand questions danced on her tongue, but the first one that made it out was, “What – what _happened_?”

She heard him take in a shaky breath through his nose before answering.

“Purple Witch was in a bad mood tonight.”

Allura shuddered.

“Is she still out there?”

If that woman was wreaking havoc in the city, Allura should not be safe in her bed. Black Paladin shook his head.

“She disappeared. Again.”

His tone echoed the frustration she felt, but there was nothing to be done about it now. Just to see better, Allura gathered pure energy in her palm once more, letting its soft light bring his face into focus. He looked pale, and that was definitely not just mud splattered across his jaw.

“Is that your blood?”

A humorless laugh escaped through Black Paladin’s lips. “Who knows?”

The urge to admonish him rose in her, but she pursed her lips and swallowed it down. It was the life they led. Wordlessly, she nudged him to lie on his back and he complied easily, hissing in agony but taking it without complaint.

He looked battered. Countless gashes in his skintight suit revealed injuries of different kinds and from the shallow way he was breathing, she was pretty sure he’d broken at least one rib. Not for the first time, Allura placed her hands on his chest and concentrated on his quintessence, the energy within him she could so easily manipulate. The restlessness she felt in him, the fear and guilt and pain, that was what she soothed with her powers. Through her closed lids, she could see the warm light pulsing from where she touched him, and under her hands, she felt his heartrate slowly slow back down to a healthy pace as she healed him.

When it was done, he let out a relieved sigh. “Thank you.”

Now that the immediacy of the situation was gone, meeting his gaze brought on that kaleidoscope of feelings she was never prepared for. Adoration warmed his eyes when he looked at her. The soft curve of his lips was so familiar it was hard to not recall all the times they had pressed against her own.

They always met like this – shrouded in darkness and capitalized Hero Names and the shared desire to _help_. She’d smile at him and he’d wink at her from underneath his black –

Allura’s face was bare.

With a gasp, she buried her face in her hands, even though he’d been staring at her for several minutes now. It was no use. He’d _seen_ her.

“How did you find me??” she wailed, cold dread seeping into her stomach. She was always so careful. As much as she’d always worried about it, she couldn’t believe someone had found her – even if it was an ally. If he could find her, then anyone could.

Gloved fingers gently wrapped around her wrist, but he didn’t pull, thankfully letting her face remain covered despite the irrationality of it.

“I’m sorry,” he said and there was genuine regret in his voice. “After we fought Sincline, you were so upset. I followed you to make sure you got home safely and – well I saw which windows is yours. I’m sorry.”

Thinking of that night made her want to vomit. After discovering the truth about the person she’d thought loved her and then having to fight him to disturb his plans to turn the entire population of Oriande City into living batteries, Allura had been more drained and exhausted than ever. She remembered crying herself to sleep as the sun rose over the rooftops, but not how she had even made it home. The thought of Black Paladin watching over her was a strange comfort, even if the knowledge that he’d seen the desperation in her was mortifying.

Many months had passed since and never had he abused his knowledge of where she lived – until tonight, when he needed her.

“Hey, please look at me.”

Now his hand did tug at her wrist, just barely, a tentative plea to match his voice. When Allura peeked through her fingers at him, her pulse stuttered in surprise. Black Paladin had removed the mask that covered the upper half of his face and only left his nose, mouth and prominent chin bare. He looked vulnerable without it, younger than she’d expected. It was now obvious that he was of Asian descent, something she’d never known. His smile was unsure as he awaited her reaction.

Allura swallowed thickly, then lowered her hands back into her lap. Relief curved his smile into a more natural one.

“Hi,” he said simply as though they were meeting for the first time. His fingers were still wrapped loosely around her wrist. “I’m Takashi.”

Without thinking about it, Allura twined her fingers with his, an intimate handshake of a first meeting between old friends.

She was scared shitless as she opened her mouth and told him, “I’m Allura.”

“Allura,” he repeated softly, caressing her name with his lips and a sigh.

It made warmth flood her cheeks, and she couldn’t look away from him.

Takashi.

As she kept hold of his hand, she realized that his fingers were still trembling. Her gaze flitted to his artificial hand, lying steady on the shabby hardwood floors of her apartment. Allura knew that Purple Witch was the one who was responsible for the loss of his arm in the first place. Only now that she had felt the turmoil in his quintessence and seen the exhaustion in his features did she begin to suspect what that really meant. Again and again he faced that evil woman, never betraying any weakness or fear in the face of what she’d done to him.

A lump formed in Allura’s throat. There were so many things she wanted to tell him; how much she admired him for his strength of will, how much his support in battle meant to her. Instead she rose to her feet, pulling him up with her. He groaned a little, probably still feeling the soreness of the healed wounds, but stood solid in front of her.

Every time, it took her aback how much taller than her he was. With his hand still in hers, Allura looked up at Takashi, all too aware of how easy it would be for them to kiss. She knew exactly how it would go. He would cup her cheek in his hand and duck down. She would rise onto the tips of her toes to meet him and close her eyes.

“Come on,” she whispered into the dangerously small space between them. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Something flickered in his eyes but Allura was already turning around with a nervous fluttering in her chest. Takashi followed her into the bathroom, leaving his mask behind on the floor.

After she turned on the light and let her eyes adjust to the brightness, she went straight for the shower, hoping to appear businesslike. Setting the water to a cooler temperature than usual seemed like the right choice on a night like this. The comfort of the water had been the only thing keeping her aching, overheated body from crashing on many nights. She held her hand under the spray to adjust it to her liking, then turned to Takashi.

He hadn’t moved. Under the terrible bathroom light, he looked more tired than ever, and the blood covering him glistened in unnatural contrast to the mattness of his black suit. He looked a little lost like this, and it broke Allura’s heart.

Stepping close to him, she forced herself to smile a little. “You know, you get cleaner if you shower _without_ the suit.”

“Oh.” Takashi looked down at himself, as though only now realizing that he was wearing anything at all. “Right.” He reached up behind his head but judging from the uncomfortable look on his face and the way he couldn’t quite get his shoulder to move back enough, he was still too sore.

He froze when her hands landed on both sides of his hips. Before it could become a moment, however, Allura made him turn around with a small push. When his back was to her, she swallowed. The heaviness of the situation was unexpected. Every touch felt greater than her somehow. Allura stood on her tiptoes to grasp the tiny zipper at the base of his neck and began pulling it down.

The more of his back she exposed the harder it became to breathe normally. She’d always known he was broad and muscular but seeing his shoulders like this – they were exquisite. She followed the dip of his spine all the way down until she reached the end of the zipper, just above his hips. To keep herself from smoothing her palms all over his soft-looking skin, Allura curled her hands into fists. She didn’t know where to look.

Takashi peeled the blood-stained fabric off his shoulders and down his arms with a hiss, then down to his waist where one sleeve dangled almost down to the floor while the other was cut short. Smears of blood were left all over his torso, and when he turned back around to face her, she saw a large bruise forming below his ribs. Her hand was already covering it – his skin impossibly pale next to hers – before she could talk herself out of it.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t make it go away completely,” she told him, not daring to take her gaze off his bruise, where her thumb was tenderly stroking over his skin. Her belly felt hot.

He laughed. “I’ve had worse.”

Allura couldn’t help the way her eyes flickered to where the prosthetic attached to what was left of his right arm. The scar tissue was a sight that took Allura’s breath away in an entirely different manner. The pain he must’ve gone through was unimaginable.

“Does it still hurt?” she asked stupidly and immediately wished she hadn’t.

But he didn’t look offended when she met his gaze once more. It was intense, how he looked at her.

“Sometimes. Although I’m never sure if it’s real or not.”

Allura nodded, biting her lip to keep herself from blurting out more dumb questions. His eyes dropped to her mouth and Allura’s heart stuttered. Takashi was so close, she could smell the sweat on his skin, could feel his hot breath on her cheek as he touched her chin to tilt her face up towards his.

Before his lips could touch hers, her fingers flew to his mouth.

Immediately, he took a step back.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled as he raised his hands as if in surrender or maybe as reassurance that they were off her.

“It’s just that –”

“You don’t owe me an explanation, Allura, that was stupid of m–”

“No, it’s – well.” Embarrassed and desperate to make him understand, Allura gestured to the area around her mouth. “You still have blood, uhm.”

Takashi stepped closer to the mirror which was beginning to fog up from the heat of the shower. He wiped across it with his palm and chuckled when he saw the splatters that abruptly stopped where his mask usually sat on his cheeks.

“Who’d wanna kiss that, right?” Without looking back at her, he turned on the tap and began splashing water into his face, rubbing at the traces of fight lingering on his skin. He looked so tired.

Allura cleared her throat, trying to regain control over her wild heart. “Well, you can use anything in there. Towels are in that cabinet in the corner.”

She tried to squeeze past him, but he caught her hand, his fingers wet. Turning off the tap, Takashi turned his whole body towards her again, imposing and commanding in the small space, but never threatening, never anything but soft with her.

There was a pleading look in his eyes, disarming her instantly. “You don’t have to leave.”

She looked down at where his large hand was wrapped around hers – skin to skin for the very first time.

In this world of powers and fears, it was difficult to find genuine connections. The feeling blossoming in her chest was dangerous. Oh, how she’d fallen for that solace of finding someone who _understood_ , of finding someone just like her, someone to trust and support. It still hurt thinking about how she’d been fooled and humiliated.

Takashi had seen that pain in her.

“I don’t know if I’m brave enough to stay,” she breathed, her voice weak and unsteady.

There was a beat of silence as he seemed to consider her words.

“You’re the bravest person I know.”

Allura looked up at him, shaking her head. She had nothing to say that wouldn’t betray how very scared she was. Even the way she was blinking rapidly, trying hopelessly not to tear up, seemed pathetic, but his face held nothing but sympathy.

Slowly, he let his hand slide from hers, and in that moment Allura felt how much she wanted to hold onto him. But Takashi didn’t distance himself from her. Instead, he began pushing his suit further down his hips without breaking eye-contact.

With heat rising to her cheeks, Allura watched him peel the fabric halfway down his legs, then laboriously toe it off like a child. A choked laugh burst free from her throat and he answered it with a brilliant smile. He almost seemed proud of having made her laugh.

Allura was still struggling with the task of not looking at his dick, when Takashi’s left hand went to his right bicep, twisting at the metal. She didn’t realize what he was doing until the prosthetic came off with a click, then he lay it on the windowsill like it was nothing more than a hairdryer.

Allura couldn’t stop staring at him.

Something monumental was shifting between them. She couldn’t remember ever feeling like this, like she was allowed to see, like she was allowed to show. With trembling fingers, Allura reached for the hem of her baggy t-shirt and pulled it up over her head, letting it drop to the floor. With her top bare, she pushed down the boxers she slept in as well as her panties.

Takashi’s eyes were all over her, gaze burning and fierce. When he tugged on her wrist, she went willingly, stepping close, close to him – one deep breath and the tips of her breasts might’ve brushed against his chest. With her head tipped back to look up at him, Allura searched his face for any signs that he might’ve been playing with her but found nothing but pure want that made her knees weak. Once more, his face drew nearer, his eyes focused on her mouth, but only it was only his nose that touched hers. After a breathless moment of suspense, she realized he was waiting for her.

He was incredible.

Allura closed the last distance between them, stepping into his space and pressing her lips to his. Takashi made a noise that sounded almost grateful and melted into the kiss, lips soon opening for her tongue. With one hand still in his, she slung the other arm around his neck to pull him in, hold him close for more. It was so gentle how he kissed her and yet so intense, like nothing mattered other than her mouth.

It was when he let go of her wrist and instead brought his hand to the small of her back, pulling her flush against him and making her shiver, that they remembered the shower.

“Let’s get warm,” Takashi murmured.

Allura gave him a playful shove in the direction of the shower stall and he stepped backwards, not taking his eyes off her. She followed like magnetized, unable to withstand his pull.

The sound Takashi made when he stepped underneath the spray of warm water was a threat to her sanity. His eyes closed as he tipped his face into the stream, his features alight with relief and tension draining from his shoulders. Allura pulled the stall door closed, shutting out the cold, then she stepped under the water with him.

It was bliss, with him wrapping his arm around her waist and plastering his wet form to her. Allura’s hair got heavy and dark from the water and she pushed it out of her face to find him seeking out her lips once more. Their kisses grew deeper as they stood wrapped in warmth, their breaths heavier, but there was no getting enough of it. She was very aware of Takashi’s cock pressing against her stomach.

How she yearned to touch him.

Trying to stop kissing him cost her some effort, giving in every time he kept chasing after her lips. They only managed to catch their breaths when Allura broke out into giggles and turned her face into his shoulder.

“Wait,” she gasped through little bubbles of laughter. “We’re supposed to be cleaning you up.”

Looking down at their feet, Allura could see reddish brown swirls going down the drain, but traces of it still clung to Takashi’s skin. He spread out his arms in invitation and his lips curved into a crooked smile.

“I might need some help.”

Allura snorted at him, but he was grinning cheekily, and her heart was dancing in her chest and she couldn’t fight any of this.

“Turn around.”

He cocked an eyebrow at her, but did as she said, even placing his hand on the wall in a very familiar position.

“Am I getting arrested?” he chirped, but she ignored him.

Reaching for some shower gel, she squeezed some into her palm, then turned the shower head away from him. The prospect of getting to touch him was so exciting she barely knew what to do with herself. She hesitated with her hands hovering over his wide shoulder blades, her pulse hammering. When she finally laid her hands on his skin, she felt him tense for a tiny moment before he leaned into her touch.

With his head down, Takashi let her spread the gel over his back, making it lather up until her fingers were gliding all over his skin with ease. Every muscle she felt was perfect, the result of relentless training and pain and sacrifice. He didn’t move as she stroked him, felt out every raised scar and every dip on him. Spreading the suds, she explored his shoulders and arms, traced the curve of his spine until she reached the dimples above his butt, and felt her way up again with a burning face.

Takashi barely moved, apart from the rise and fall of his ribcage with his breathing. When she trailed her hands along his sides, he squirmed a little, adorably sensitive, but she didn’t linger to tease him. All she wanted was to feel him. She moved her hands around his form to his stomach, pressing against his back to reach around completely, embracing him. A shaky breath stuttered out of him, maybe – hopefully – because of the way her breasts were smushed against him.

This was the most intimate she’d ever felt with anyone. As Allura mapped out the muscles in his stomach, they quivered under her touch. She could feel his breath grow labored the more she touched him. Where they were pressed together, his heartbeat thundered against hers. Nipples already pert when she grazed over them, Takashi moaned softly at the feeling, making heat rush between Allura’s legs. Helpless against her desire for him, she rubbed against him, and oh, the way her breasts dragged along his slippery skin was delicious.

“Allura,” he sighed, and she thumbed over his nipples again, caressing them with a light touch and squeezing his pecs to coax more of those soft sounds out of him. Who he was without the mask was being revealed to her with every reaction she got out of him, and she wanted to see more.

“You’re so sexy,” Allura told him, and she saw his hand on the wall curl into a fist as though he had to hold himself back from reaching for her.

Palms sliding lower on his stomach in circles, she teased him a little, closing in on his cock but never quite reaching it. A couple of moments she spent on feeling out the v shape carved into his hips and pressing her thighs together from how much it turned her on. When Takashi’s hips started twitching helplessly under her touch, she took pity on him.

Gliding just a little farther down, her hand promptly bumped into the head of his hard cock straining up against his lower stomach. He tensed at the touch and a gasp flew from his lips. Eagerly, Allura wrapped her hand around him, feeling that he was thick and a little curved. At the thought of having him inside of her, Allura could feel her cunt throb.

She began stroking his cock – slowly and with a loose grip – just as a tease. Once, twice, three times she slid up to the head, where she gave a little squeeze, and then back down to the root, making Takashi’s chest rise and fall rapidly under her other hand, as though he’d just been dumped into icy water. And as tempting as it was to keep going and make him unravel like this, Allura tried to focus on what she was supposed to be doing. With some regret, she took her hand off him and went down to her knees.

“Fuck,” he swore under his breath.

Allura poured some more shower gel into her hand, before starting over at the back of his powerful thighs. She watched the muscles in his legs tense and release under her touch, working her way up towards his butt with a slowness that made even her squirm with the need to be touched. When she finally cupped his cheeks, she allowed herself to let out a pleased groan that made Takashi laugh bashfully. Indulging herself, Allura stroked and squeezed his ass more than strictly necessary, but it was so _damn sexy_. Hoping she wasn’t going too far, she spread his cheeks apart, exposing his hole but not touching. But she didn’t miss the way his stance widened a little in response, a clear invitation.

Allura was so turned on she was going to combust soon. The way Takashi was giving himself to her, so trusting and without inhibition – breathtaking. She swallowed down her nerves and let her fingers slide between his legs, stroking along his taint. With a needy sound, he opened his legs wider for her until Allura could reach through to cup his balls. A breathy “yes” from him encouraged her to squeeze them, play with them a little, before teasing his taint again, a little more firmly this time. Then she slid her fingers up between his ass cheeks to give a flirty swirl around his hole that made him moan so deeply she could feel more wetness flood her pussy.

She wanted him so badly.

With her hands a little clumsy now, Allura continued lathering him up, stroking along his legs from all sides and caressing the insides of his thighs where she knew she was very sensitive herself. Indeed, Takashi shivered when she touched him there.

“You’re killing me,” he groaned from above, but still made no demands or move to take charge.

Dragging her hands up his legs one last time, Allura got back to her feet. For a moment, she considered patiently waiting for him to shower all of this off, but she couldn’t do it. Instead, she grabbed his shoulder and turned him towards her again.

The movements came as though they’d gone through them a thousand times.

Takashi’s arm wound around her waist. She rose onto the tips of her toes. His head ducked down to meet hers.

As soon as their lips met, Allura tumbled back against the wall with him snug against her, kissing hungrily. Gone was the quiet intensity of their earlier kisses. His tongue spilled into her mouth and she sighed and let him take over. Wet, slippery skin moved against hers, tantalizing. By her stomach, she felt his erection, hard just because of her – she moaned against his lips.

Her need to keep touching him took Allura by surprise. It wasn’t just how incredibly beautiful he was or how good it felt to feel someone’s warmth under her palms again. There was solace in holding onto him, a sense of soothing she associated with the healing power of quintessence. She let her hands trail down to cup his cheeks and kissed him more, dragging more pleased noises out of Takashi’s throat.

With water streaming over their bodies, washing bubbles and blood away, Black Paladin and Comet were forgotten.

She never wanted this to end.

When Allura wrapped her hand around Takashi’s cock, his lips wandered down to her throat. She could feel him gasp at the touch, mouth open and dragging along her damp skin. She needed more of those reactions, these hints of how alive she made him feel. She stroked him leisurely, felt the silkiness of his skin and the texture of his veins – imagined it on her tongue.

Maybe to bury the sounds spilling from his lips or maybe because he liked it, Takashi began sucking on the side of her neck. A hot spark jumped into her gut, making her twitch at the intensity of it. Her free hand cradled the back of his head, held him right there as his moans vibrated on her pulse.

A particularly slow flick of her thumb through his slit made him twitch in her hand, and she laughed – pure joy at getting to experience his body, his feelings. His head shifted and dark eyes came up to look at her, lids heavy with arousal.

“Don’t laugh at me,” he breathed, rough. “I’m at your mercy.”

She couldn’t help it. Another giggle burst free.

“I’m just h – having fun.”

As he looked at her and she stroked him, Takashi’s moans grew shorter, faster along with his breathing. He was getting close and he wasn’t taking his eyes off her. Allura felt hot under his gaze, her skin alight with confidence and bashfulness and arousal tingling along. She kept looking at his mouth, those lips parted around deep, desperate noises, but they didn’t kiss again. He just allowed her to unravel him with her fingers, neediness worn proudly on his face.

She was throbbing for him.

Takashi came with an almost surprised sound, like he’d gotten lost in the moment and hadn’t expected the ending. Watching him shudder through his orgasm was heart-stopping. Come splattered against her stomach and she felt it slide down her leg as it was washed away a moment later.

Only when the last aftershocks had worn off did he kiss her again, even though he still hadn’t caught his breath. His mouth was demanding now, his tongue a sweet torture against hers as they wound themselves around each other. Allura needed to be touched so badly her pussy kept clenching on nothing. This man was making her lose her mind.

“I want you, please, I want you,” she mumbled, trying to blink shower water out of her lashes.

From where his large hand was cupping her buttock, it wandered to her stomach to dip down between her lips. His fingertips stroked over her clit for just one exquisite moment, then they found her wetness, swirling.

“Right there? Is that where you want me?” he asked, voice rough with desire.

Allura just nodded and wrapped her leg around his hip, giving him more access. Immediately, Takashi slipped two fingers into her cunt, and she easily took them in all the way with how wet she was. For a moment, they were both barely breathing, eyes locked as she squeezed around his fingers desperately just to _feel_.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good,” he promised, eyes hot and intent.

He started out slow then picked it up, plunging his fingers deep with his gaze on her face. Every drag in and out of her felt so good she would’ve thanked him if only she could form words. Over the rush of the shower she couldn’t hear anything, but she could feel how she kept growing wetter and wetter still, how his fingers were pushing her body farther into arousal than she’d felt in a long time.

It was just so easy to give into him. The way Takashi touched her, held her – it felt so natural. She was moaning, fucking his hand, everything in her focused on nothing but the pleasure he was giving her.

When Takashi slipped a third finger into her with no issue, she knew she was going to come like this. Her head lolled back against the wall, and she closed her eyes, letting him take her apart with every curl of his fingers. He grew more and more forceful until his palm slapped against her clit with each thrust of his wrist, and it felt _so good._ He was stroking a spot inside her that felt just right, rubbing against it again and again.

“Don’t stop,” was all she could whine as she clung to his broad shoulders.

Allura felt that delightful pressure curl tight inside her and she bucked her hips into his touch, needy. She was starting to beg, breathless little _please_ s scattered into the steamy air, directed at no one in particular. Panting harshly, Takashi tensed his hand and fucked into her even harder, curling his fingers as though coaxing the pleasure from her body.

She was getting close, so close. Allura was moaning helplessly, her thigh was quaking with how much Takashi was overwhelming her. The pressure curled tighter, tighter, impossible to take. Just a little more and she was going to come, just a little – she just had to let go – please – oh, please –

Water was splashing everywhere, but Allura still recognized the feeling of gushing when she came _hard_ all over his fingers. Her moans were broken whines that sounded way too loud in the closed confines of the shower stall, and Takashi kept fingering her, kept drawing it out. With every pulse of her orgasm, more spilled out of her, the sensation intense and dizzying. All she felt was white hot pleasure washing over her until she finally couldn’t take any more and reached for his wrist. The gentleness returned to his touch as he stopped and withdrew his fingers.

A look of awed affection sat on Takashi’s face when she opened her eyes again. Her chest twisted with how much she craved it, being looked at like that. His hand found her cheek, and she held onto him while her legs still felt too soft to support her. The happiness creeping up was overwhelming, scary.

She sought out his lips to smother her smile against, and he kissed her reverently, as though he was savoring something he didn’t get to enjoy nearly often enough. She wondered if he’d felt loved before, if it had hurt him the way it had hurt her. Whatever it was that was happening between them, Allura couldn’t help but feel nervous about it.

There was a strange heaviness in her limbs as Takashi reached for one of her shampoo bottles and waited for her to flick open the cap as though they’d done this countless time. He looked so right in her shower right then, squeezing shampoo first into her palm, then onto his own hair. Allura found herself looking at her feet while she massaged it into her hair, somehow unable to meet his smile.

When he offered to wash her, it was a relief to be able to turn her back to him. Takashi was quiet for several heartbeats, working methodically with one hand to cover her back in lather. A lump formed in Allura’s throat. His touch was tender and careful, but she couldn’t bring her muscles to relax into it.

“Am I scaring you?” Takashi asked. His palm slid off her arm.

“What?” Allura said, sounding hollow to her own ears. She didn’t turn around. “Why would you ask that? Of course not.”

His voice was quiet. “Then why are you pulling away?”

Allura tried to swallow past the confused fear that was making her choke. Brave he’d called her. With her heart in turmoil, she turned to face him and the wounded expression he couldn’t quite hide.

“I don’t know,” she told him honestly. She didn’t know where to start sorting through all the feelings swirling inside of her. These lives they led, they were littered with loss. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d held onto something and not had it torn from her. Again, she couldn’t help but feel like he saw it all in her face.

“I know what that bastard did to you,” he said finally and Allura closed her eyes as if it could ward off the memories, the shame. His hand came up to touch her cheek, careful. Only when she leaned into it, did his palm cup her face. “I can’t heal the way you do, but I would do anything to shield you from pain.”

Allura’s chest ached, yearned. She looked up at him, at the earnest look on his face. The pain she feared wasn’t one he could protect her from, and she had no idea how to tell him. Takashi’s thumb stroked over her heated cheek, tender. How weak she was for him. Rising onto her tiptoes, she pulled him into a kiss.

Her traitorous heart melted when their lips met. She wanted to trust him so badly, wanted to give herself to him without any doubt, and so she threw herself into the kiss, hungry for more intimacy. Maybe Takashi believed his lovely words had been enough, maybe he just couldn’t refuse her when she steered their bodies under the water – but either way, he surrendered to her passion.

Wet skin sliding against wet skin, hands roaming, lips tasting, it didn’t take long for them to get lost in the desire for each other. Always simmering between them, there was no stopping it now that they’d finally given into it. Takashi cupped her breast and ducked down to mouth at the other for long, worshipful moments that had Allura curve into his caresses. Nerves still fluttered in her chest, but the feeling just intensified her need for him. Under her touch, his somewhat hardening cock grew to full hardness again easily. She wanted him inside of her so badly she could hardly think of anything else.

Guiding his hand between her legs, Allura gasped into the kiss when he slipped a finger over her clit. She was slick and open for him, and his groan told her he could feel it.

Again, they moved like in a choreography. Allura reached up to grasp the side of the shower with one hand and the bar holding the shower head with the other, pulling herself up – and Takashi moved with her, grasping her thigh and pressing her hips to the wall with his own. She gasped the sudden closeness, at how the tip of his nose brushed against hers, at how she could feel his powerful body molded against hers so perfectly.

“Please tell me you have a condom close by,” Takashi breathed, sounding strained – though certainly not from holding her. They were so close that she felt him form the words against her lips.

Allura smiled and brought a hand to his face, pushing wet hair out of his eyes. She was very aware that now she was holding herself up with only one arm.

“I’m on birth control and I heal myself all the time, so.”

He blinked, taking in her words. “And you just healed me.”

“I sure did.”

Quickly, she grasped hold of the shower stall again.

There was no air to breathe in the moment it took him to line up with her. She leaned her head against the tiles and whispered a “come on.” With his breath unsteady, Takashi rubbed the head of his cock up against her, teasing himself right along with her. When he finally pressed into her, he went slowly, dragging the moment out unbearably as he spread her open for him.

Still sensitive from her earlier orgasm, every little thrust that drove him deeper into her felt so intense to Allura that she was gasping out already. He held her securely, held her firmly against the tiles, and there was no danger of her slipping, but her heart was crazed with nerves. She couldn’t look away from Takashi, from the warmth in his dark eyes and the faint scar over his nose, right where his mask usually sat.

She was about to fall.

When he was all the way inside of her, Takashi caught her mouth in a kiss that did nothing to make her feel more anchored. His lips were so gentle, so perilously sweet, and kissing him back with starved desperation was all she could do. With her thighs trembling around his hips, Allura tasted the devotion from his tongue and oh, she couldn’t help but moan into the kiss.

The first full stroke into her knocked the breath from both of their lungs. For a moment, she thought Takashi was about so say something, but then he ducked his face into the crook of her shoulder. Relief and regret mixed in Allura’s stomach. Still ever so slowly, he pulled back to slide into her once more, breath shuddering against her skin. And with every thrust, rational thought fell away from Allura.

The unhurried pace was maddening and so, so good.

With Takashi’s entire torso plastered to hers, crowding her against the wall, they could barely breathe without feeling every change in each other. Only his hips moved, away and then close again, fucking into her so smoothly she could do nothing but moan weakly and tighten her grip to hold herself up.

Allura felt his lips move against her throat, but the words were lost to the rush of the shower and the thundering of her heart.

She wanted to hear what he’d said, but something kept her from asking. A choked noise came from her mouth instead. There was nothing to be afraid of, nothing – and yet she couldn’t trust herself to speak. She wished Takashi would be rougher with her, screw her like she meant nothing and make this more bearable.

Her fingers curled into his hair and Takashi kissed the side of her neck.

“Please,” he groaned, slamming his hips into hers once with force and making her body rock up against the tiles. It felt _so good_ , and he held it for a moment, before returning to his slow thrusts.

Allura couldn’t help but stroke over the cropped part of his hair, feeling the short hairs prickling against her palm, and the way Takashi shuddered at the touch was so damn sexy. She couldn’t remember when she’d lowered her left hand again.

Filling her up so deliciously each time he pressed into her, Takashi was beginning to lose his fluid rhythm. His hips twitched out of his control every now and again, drove into her more harshly, more wildly. It felt too good for him to hold on, she could tell. She cradled the back of his head, holding him close as though for consolation, even though she could barely contain her own reactions.

His name began filling the air along with the steam as she begged with him. Takashi stroked into her with desperation now, tension filling the muscles in his shoulders. With every move, his pubic bone rubbed against her clit. They moaned in each other’s ears, so close there was no space left between them, but Allura still found herself craving more. It was terrifying. If she held him the way she wanted to, she was going to fall, she knew it.

Oh, how Allura wanted him. It was crazy, how she barely knew him at all, and yet her memories of him flooded warm and gentle into her blissed mind. His eyes wide and devastated as she shielded him with her body. Stolen kisses on wet rooftops. Words of not giving up, in his steady voice, that kept her from falling apart. His strong grip catching her before she fell.

Heat blossomed inside her. Takashi was fucking her so well she could barely think. Allura was crying out and she couldn’t take it anymore. With a tug on his hair, she sought out his lips. He sank into the kiss with a sigh that she felt in his chest. She was shaking, but she needed this, needed him. His tongue was greedy in her mouth and she matched his eagerness with her own.

When he looked at her, the yearning in his eyes was like a punch to the gut.

And Allura let go.

Slinging a second arm around his neck, she clung to him with all that she had. Her stomach didn’t drop. Takashi leaned in for another kiss, wet and hungry for her. She was wrapping herself around him, tightening on his cock. The way he held her was moving something in her. Allura felt heated, feverish from all of this, it just felt so, so good.

“Harder,” she moaned, and he complied at once, fucking into her with powerful thrusts.  “Yeesss, just like that, yes, _yes_.”

Takashi was watching her, eyes hazy and unfocused from pleasure, but he didn’t look away from her anymore. It was like he was soaking up every expression on her face, every sign of what he was doing to her. Again and again his hips faltered and twitched, his body overwhelmed with all the sensations. His chest rose and fell in ragged bursts, almost like sobs.

Allura was getting close to coming again. She cradled his face in her hands, too overwhelmed to kiss him just then. Takashi looked incredible, eyebrows scrunched, and lips swollen, nothing but raw want in his gaze. He gasped her name once, twice, and then he fell apart.

With his eyes rolling back and his entire body tensing, Takashi came inside of Allura. Where his hips were grinding into her to revel in the orgasm, his hips rubbed against her clit more deliciously than ever. She could feel his cock pulsing with every wave of pleasure, could see bliss overtaking his face and his thoughts.

It was his broken moan that took her over the edge. With her forehead leaned against Takashi’s, Allura quaked with the intensity of the climax, riding it out on his cock with her mouth open and overwhelmed cries tumbling out of her. Under her palms, Allura felt him relax but he kept grinding against her clit, kept her coming and shuddering with the aftershocks, until she sagged against the wall.  

While Allura tried to catch her breath, Takashi pressed sweet kisses to her cheek that made her smile. With some reluctance, they untangled from each other and got back under the water to wash another round of sex away. Allura couldn’t stop giggling. They were going to run out of warm water, but they were in no hurry. Even as she put conditioner in her hair, Takashi kept winding his arm around her waist to snuggle into her, delaying everything even further.

Morning was dyeing the sky a lighter blue when they finally emerged from the bathroom. She gave Takashi a pair of briefs that didn’t fit him right, then slipped into a tank and some panties. It didn’t feel scary at all to pull him along into her bed somehow. Their kisses fresh and minty now, they looked at each other until their lids grew heavy.

“You’re amazing,” she whispered, voice slurred a little.

Takashi blinked, focusing his tired eyes on her with a smile that made her want to float away. His fingers stroked along her arm, heavy and warm. When she opened her eyes again, he looked serious.

“I’d never hurt you, okay?” he promised.

Allura smiled. “I know.”

There was no way to promise that. But she believed him. And when she opened her eyes again, hours later, he was still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, if you made it through this whole mess, congrats! If you enjoyed it, please leave me some feedback, even if it's just a keysmash. I am grateful for every little thing that lets me know if I managed to make someone happy or any other feeling, really. 
> 
> See you next time when the horny spirit of Shallura possesses me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, I'd appreciate comments very much, even if it's just keysmashing ;D  
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://www.wingsofbadass.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
